First Impressions
by figleaf
Summary: Anthony wakes up with a hangover 1st person POV, Ianthony. Fluff


_[Anthony's Point of View]_

The room's spinning.

Ow.

This is the worst headache I've ever had.

Goddamn. This isn't going to go away anytime soon. I have to clutch my head it's hurting so fucking much. God.

I'm so tired though. And sleepy. These blankets are really soft and cushy. I think I'll stay here for a while longer. Mmmmmh.

I'm just gonna nuzzle into this warm pillow a little bit more. So soft.

Whoa. What the hell?! There's someone here with me... I think. I know I'm in bed...

This is really weird. I can feel this heat source... thing... right next to me. Oh okay. It really is a person. Wow. Was definitely not expecting that. Ohh... They're so warm. Lemme just slip my hand into-oh! That's nice. I like that.

Thanks, person, for being my anchor right now because I can't really straighten out my thoughts now and I feel like I'm about to fall of the edge of the Earth.

God, this spinning room is annoying the shit out of me. I guess the only thing I can do is lay here. That's okay though. This is nice. I like you, person. You're so warm and comforting. I'm just gonna snuggle a bit more here... Yeah.

I hope you don't mind.

Egh!

My mouth is so dry! I feel like I licked sandpaper. Fucking gross. Maybe if I smack my lips...

No. I gotta get some water. Ugh! I don't wanna get outta bed! It's warm and comfy here!

God, I have the worst hangover imaginable.

I can barely breathe.

Alright, fine! I'll haul my lazy ass out of bed and get a glass of water.

...

...

But I don't wanna get out of beeeeed!

Hrm!

Why do I have to make choices? It's too damn early to make choices right now. I wanna cuddle this person, whoever you are!

I'll swallow a little more spit and hope that's enough. Okay. Mouth's still parched but at least I can stay in bed a little longer.

Hrrrrrrrm...

This pillow smells so good.

Like something.

Like... someone...

Like...

...

...

Doesn't matter. I'm comfy again. Hey person. I'm a little cold. Can I use your body heat for a bit. Thanks!

Oh.

Oh!

You're really warm.

And soft.

God I love your smell.

Can I bury my face in you?

Please?

Well, you're still asleep but I don't think you'll mind.

I can't even open my eyes. I'm too tired! Just let me do this one thing, okay?

Your skin is hot and mushy. Please don't take offense! I like it! I enjoy the feel of you under my fingertips.

Can I also...?

You wouldn't mind if...?

Oh!

You really are sleeping but you don't seem to mind my closeness. Can you help me grasp reality because I can barely hang on.

Is this okay? Am I allowed to move closer to you?

Yes. This is what I need. How far can I go? Can I... may I feel you?

Your skin's on fire. I really don't understand much of this. I'm gonna move over, if that's okay.

Hey.

I'm gonna touch your face.

I know you don't mind. Sleepers usually don't mind.

You're thigh's a little...

I don't wanna say it. I like it, though. It's not something I'm used to.

I'm gonna move my hand up now.

...

I can't tell now. You're young, but then you're _not _young. This doesn't make sense to me. Sorry if I'm vulgar. I am a man, after all.

But I was expecting... more. In the front region, I mean.

God, why should I even let that be a deciding factor?! I sound like a disgusting pig even thinking about it. Okay, so you're not really... _developed _in that area yet. Really! I don't mind! Even if my last one was a size D.

I still like you. I mean, you wouldn't be here with me right now if I didn't. I don't take just anyone to my house, let alone my bedroom to fuck, for fuck's sake.

...

I wouldn't have slept with you if it didn't mean anything.

I'm not that kind of guy! I have standards!

Haaaaah...

This is relaxing.

You're relaxing me.

I like this. I like you. I like how you feel when you're with me.

Oh.

You're moving? Waking up?

I want this moment to last though. I wanna stay warm and safe.

With you.

Just a little while longer...

"Anthony?"

Whoa.

"Hey..."

"...Ian?"

"Mmhmm?"

"..."

"..."

"...did we?"

"...um...I guess so."

He's pulling me closer.

"Did I wake you?"

"No! No. I'm just laying here thinking."

"Oh."

"..."

Why am I not shocked? I'm not surprised at all. Is this normal? Is this how I'm supposed to feel now? His hands are on me now, feeling me. It's... kind of nice. I can hear his breath. His heart beating.

"Ian?"

"Anthony. Don't. Please."

"What?"

"Please don't ask me to leave..."

"..."

"Just let me... for a little while longer..."

"...Alright, Ian."


End file.
